zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
North Clock Town
North Clock Town, also known as North of Town, is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Located in the northern part of Clock Town, the central city of Termina, it features a park area with a slide, a hole leading to the Deku Scrub Playground, and the fountain of the Great Fairy of Magic. North Clock Town is the smallest of the four main areas of Clock Town, and it is the least urbanized part of town. It has three exits: one to the north leads to Termina Field, specifically, the Snowhead area, and the southern and eastern exits lead to South and East Clock Town, respectively. Points of interest Great Fairy Fountain Home to the Great Fairy of Magic, Link can visit the fountain to replenish his health and magic. Link can also bring a Stray Fairy, found in either East Clock Town or the Laundry Pool, to the Great Fairy Fountain to restore the Great Fairy of Magic to its true form. Deku Scrub Playground In the Deku Scrub Playground, Deku Link can participate in mini-games hosted by two Deku Scrubs. The game is played by collecting Rupees within a time limit without touching the floor. If Link successfully completes the mini-game, he is given a Purple Rupee. Events Some time before Link arrived in Termina, Kafei, a man who had been transformed into a child state by the Skull Kid, was ambushed here by a thief known as Sakon. Sakon stole his precious wedding mask as Kafei was on his way to see the Great Fairy of Magic to find a way to break the curse on him. Around 12:00 p.m. on the Night of the First Day, Sakon will try to steal the Old Lady from Bomb Shop's Bomb Bags. If Link manages to stop him by hitting him with a sword attack, he will receive the Blast Mask and be able to buy a Big Bomb Bag from the Bomb Shop. Additionally, Link can actually kill Sakon by shooting him with an arrow which causes the bombs to explode, however, doing this will make completing the Kafei and Anju side-quest impossible during the current three day cycle. Treasure * A Piece of Heart can be found in the branches of the tree by the slide. Link, as a human or a Zora can climb up the slide and jump from it to another pillar and finally to the tree to obtain it. * Another Piece of Heart can be given to Link by a Keaton if he answers his five questions truthfully. The Keaton can be summoned if Link swings his sword at the circle of weeds while wearing the Keaton Mask. * A third Piece of Heart can be obtained if Link, as a Deku, completes the Deku Scrub Playground on all three Days. * A potential fourth Piece of Heart can be found here if Link checks inside a postbox while wearing the Postman's Hat. However, this can be done at any other postbox in Clock Town. See also * East Clock Town * South Clock Town * West Clock Town es:Norte de la Ciudad del Reloj Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations